Death note world, be prepared!
by Hazelrink
Summary: When 2 geniuses go to death note world and have no choice but to save L if they want to return. They have to play the cards right! Rated T just in case


**A/N: Hi guys, forgive me for any spelling or grammar error ^^ Any suggestion will always be welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or else L wouldn't died :c**

"Huh", Naoki Ijima sighed as he threw his school bag to the couch. Nothing special had happen that day. It's just his boring old routine. Sometimes he thinks just how similar his situation is to Light's from death note. Thinking about it always made him wish he could go to death note world, his favourite manga. He was the best student in his school, probably best in Japan if he just put effort on what he was doing. But he simply didn't care of his school assignment.

_Ring, ring, _his cellphone ring

"Hello?" answered Naoki

It was from his best friend, Alexis Faith who went to the same school as him. They both went to an international school so it's not odd for a Japanese boy to befriend a British girl. Faith called to ask if she could borrow Naoki's death note manga series because she's also a great fan of death note. Alexis was the best student in Japan, that was after Naoki if he actually put effort. It's a coincidence that they have a lot of similarities. They both were smart and was a big fan of death note. The only difference was their physical appearance. Naoki has black hair and eyes. He is 170 cm tall although he was still 14 years old. He didn't really care of his appearance. Faith has a dark brown hair and green eyes. She kept her hair long - up to her waist, and it was well taken care of. She was 165 cm tall and was 14 years old too. She liked to wear dark-colored shirt and skinny jeans pants.

_Next day…_

Faith and Naoki walked to school together since they were neighbors. That was when they spotted a store that sells all sort of costumes for cosplay. What strange is, that was the first time they notice the store, even though they've passed that street for so many times. They decided to enter the store.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked a lady who was about 20 years old to them.

"Just looking," replied Faith, smiling.

"Do you by any chance wanted to go to death note world?" asked the lady suddenly.

"We would love to!" replied both of them. "If it's possible," added Naoki.

"Well consider this your lucky day, follow me, by the way, you can call me Venus," Said the lady.

They followed her and discovered that she led them to a door. Venus told them that all they have to do is to enter the door and they would be teleported to death note world. She said that they have to save L and if they don't they wouldn't be able to come back. She also said that they will be given a credit card each and they didn't have to worry about the money. They could still contact her via telepathy. Later when they come back, the time had only pass 5 minutes, thanks to the time differences between universe.

Naoki and Faith, despite the risk they have to take if they ever want to go to death note world, quickly agree and enter the door.

They found their surrounding to be spinning around them, they hold each other on tightly. Before they realized, they found themselves in the crowded street in Japan. They noticed that their clothes have changed into Misa Amane's style. They had also found a large sum of money and their school bags were still with them. Which means that Naoki still have the death note 13 that he put inside his school bag. They decided that they have to buy cellphones since theirs were not working, laptops for each of them and they still haven't got any place to stay.

After they bought the cellphones and laptops, they went to a hotel which would be their temporary home. Once they were inside their room…

_Hey guys, enjoying your stay there?_ Suddenly they both heard a voice inside their head , it's Venus's.

_Uh, yeah _Naoki thought back.

_Hey, I could also hear your voice Naoki! Venus didn't mention that we can contact each other using telepathy too. She only said that we can contact her via telepathy! _Thought Faith excitedly.

_Yeah I forgot to tell you that, _said Venus sheepishly. _You still haven't forgot the main reason I sent you here don't you?_

_Of course we haven't. _Replied Faith.

_We're a bit V, so maybe you could contact us later. _Said Naoki

_Sure, no problem. _ Said Venus.

"Tomorrow's gonna be exciting," muttered Faith.

"It sure will. Now let's just go to sleep, it's already 10pm." Replied Naoki

**A/N: Do you have any suggestion how the story should go? I'm still not sure how the story will ended or whether I should include romance in it. So any suggestion? R&R, critics and suggestion are always welcomed**


End file.
